1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lithium metal oxide composite for a lithium secondary battery, a method for preparing the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the same. More specifically, embodiments relate to a lithium metal oxide composite for a lithium secondary battery, containing a core portion of a manganese metal compound and a shell portion of a three-component system metal compound, a method for preparing the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development, and miniaturization and lightweight requirements of portable devices, such as a mobile phone, a camcorder, and a notebook computer in these days, enhancement of characteristics, such as high capacity, long life cycle and high stability for a lithium secondary battery used as a power source for such devices are demanded. Also, as interests on electrification of vehicles increase, use of a lithium secondary battery is being magnified as a strong alternative for a power source of an electric vehicle.
A lithium secondary battery generally includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode to which lithium ions are inserted or from which lithium ions are deinserted, a separator preventing a physical contact between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, and an electrolyte transporting lithium ions. The lithium secondary battery generates electricity by electrochemical oxidation and reduction reactions while lithium ions are inserted into the positive electrode and the negative electrode or are deinserted from the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
As applications for a lithium secondary battery expand, development of a positive electrode active material is in progress. A positive electrode active material is typically prepared by mixing a manganese (Mn)-based lithium metal oxide of which stability is secured and a three-component system metal lithium metal oxide with a high capacity at a proper ratio. While the above-described method of mixing the lithium metal oxide at a proper ratio may secure high capacity and stability, the shape of particles is deformed or the distribution of particles is changed, so that an energy density per volume, or durability of the battery may be reduced.